Chemicals React
by blueblossomkunoichi
Summary: It felt as if I was thrown into a hurricane. Everything around me spun violently. My heart raced as I looked at him. I felt a jolt of electricity run down my spine. The only thing that stood still was his eyes- his dark cold eyes; and that scared me. R


**Okay, so I know Amu is supposed to be in like 6th grade, but I am going to make it so she is in nineth grade! YAY. That way Amu and Ikuto can go to the same school. I am making it so that it is 1-4th as Elementary, 5&6 in Middle School, 7&8 in Junior High, and 9-12th in High School. I really dont want to go through that whole Japanese School Grade order whachamajig. I am going to make the grade sorting like it is where I live. Now please give constructive criticism- not just excessive flaming, okay? I need that. This is my first Shugo Chara fanfic. I havent even read one yet... SO PLZ DONT BE TOO MEAN!!!  
Hugs and Kisses,  
Blossom**

**OH! P.S. She hasnt met Ikuto yet. She has ONLY met Utau.**

* * *

**Preface**

I walked along the streets of Tokyo, feeling the wind pick up and blow my hair in a storm around me. I shrunk back a little bit, feeling inferior to mother nature's work around me. The sun was setting as I made my way downhill to my house. The meshed colors of pink, purple, and orange flourished through the broad sky above my head. The last day of summer- the last day of freedom. This would be the last day before I started high school.

Sighing, I walked through the door. "I'm home."

"Onee-chan!" Ami cried as she ran to me. "Tomorrow, I'm going to be in second grade!"

"I know, Ami," I smiled querkily. I patted her head and passed to walk up to my room. I was wondering where Ran, Miki, and Suu had gone. They had disappeared after she had left the Aquarium with Yaya, Rima, and Nagihiko. Tadase-kun wasnt able to come for some reason that dealed with his Grandma.

I flung myself on the bed in exhaustion. Yaya's antics had tired me out that day and I wasnt in the mood for any one else's. I slowly drifted off into a sleep, not hearing the noise behind me. I didnt care as a peaceful slumber fell over me and enveloped me. I couldnt explain how nice it felt to flow into my dreams that night. I didnt care what my Charas were up to. They could burn the house down for all I cared that moment.

I awoke in the morning from three figures above me.

"AMU-CHAN!!!!!!!!" they yelled. Instantly, my eyelids flashed open and I fell out of bed. Above me, the little troublemakers floated in glowing anticipation, excited for their suprise.

"Same old Amu," Ran said, sweatdropping. Yes, she was still a "scardy-cat."

"You seemed down yesterday-" Suu started with her usual happy-go-lucky smile.

"-So we decided to suprise you with something!" Miki finished.

Suu held up a sparkling barret [sp?]. It was so cute.

"Kawaii!" was all I could say. I smiled at them and gave them my thanks. I was feeling better already.

The only thing that didnt go away were the butterflies in my stomach.

* * *

Walking through the hallways of the large building was intimidating. Groups of girls shuffled past me in clusters, rowdy guys played pranks on the unsuspecting with few getting caught. I touched my barret as I walked through the crowd, inwardly hoping some of Ran, Miki, and Suu's bravery would rub off on me just from touching it.

I was in class 1-D. The classroom wasnt that hard to find, but it was closest to the second-years' classrooms. As far as I could tell, Saaya Yamabuki was in my class this year as well. Some more of my original classmates from Elementary School were there, too, along with others I didnt know. Despite my worry and fear, my "Cool and Spicy" attitude excelled. I was just happy Rima and Nagihiko were with me.

The day dragged on as every first day would- deathly slow. I felt like I would be a rotted corpse by the end of the last period. I walked home, relieved to be with my Charas and out of that dreaded classroom.

That is when it happened.

It felt as if I was thrown into a hurricane. Everything around me spun violently. My heart raced as I looked at him. I could feel my jaw drop just a few inches in awe. I felt a jolt of electricity run down my spine. The only thing that stood still was his eyes- his dark cold eyes; and that scared me.


End file.
